Modern computing devices have become ubiquitous tools for personal, business, and social uses. As such, many modern computing devices are capable of connecting to various data networks, including the Internet and corporate intranets, to retrieve and receive data communications over such networks. Oftentimes, a computing device connected to one network needs to communicate with a computing device connected on a different network. Computing device and network platform power and performance management is an important aspect of maximizing performance for devices and networks. It is often advantageous to monitor device power and performance to determine device parameters (e.g., processor clock speed, memory usage, etc.) and to adjust appropriate parameters as necessary to improve performance and/or conserve power. Similarly, it is advantageous to monitor network performance to adjust network device operation and data routing to improve data communication performance. However, device and network performance have conventionally been performed independently from one another utilizing different algorithms. Such systems have been unable to jointly monitor and manage platform power and performance issues.